


Who Needs Google?

by WingedFlame



Series: A Flat of Opportunity (drabbles) [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, M/M, a little bit rpg nerdy, but still mostly fluff, modern!AU, this took a different turn than i expected?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlame/pseuds/WingedFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac was just at the computer, but still decides to ask Jehan about a result he got on a quiz. Because that was his true intention all along, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Google?

"So I was taking a test online, and it said that I was a paladin," Courfeyrac suddenly started up a conversation, causing Jehan's entire body to tense up; he had been sat in the front room with various papers around him, curled up on one side of the sofa with a new notebook in one hand and a pencil in the other, obviously in the middle of writing some new poetry.

"And?"

"What's a paladin?"

Jehan had to pause for a moment. Hadn't the brunette just been on the computer, hence he could have just looked up the meaning online? Still, the fact that his lover had come to find him to ask about something literary put a smile on his face. To be thought of in times like these, or indeed at any time, always made the poet happy.

"Well, paladins were warriors of Charlemagne, or Charles the Great, but is also usually the atypical knight in shining armour character in many number of role playing games."

"I didn't think you were one for taking your time out to play things like that," Courfeyrac blinked, neatly moving papers into a pile off the sofa and making himself comfortable by slipping arms around Jehan's waist. The once tense male sunk into the familiar warmth, slotting both pen and bookmark into the already somewhat destroyed notebook and putting it down.

"I used to when I was younger," Jehan shrugged, tilting his head up so that the top fit snugly underneath Courfeyrac's chin. "Being able to sneak in a few Latin phrases whilst talking to people did probably irritate them, but there were some people who understood and, of course, played along."

"Wow, you were the right little nerd, weren't you?" Courf joked, not even needing to see the blonde's face turn bright red in a flustered, quiet anger that would quickly subside. 

"But even back then being so interested in poetry... it's pretty cute."

"I just enjoy writing poetry," Jehan mumbled, his voice going a little deeper than usual. The embrace tightened just a little at this, the initiator leaning back to place a few kisses to the back of the other's hair.

It wasn't in its usual plait, suggesting that Jehan had one of his moments where the idea for a poem had struck him so hard he didn't have time to think about much else. The choice of clothes would be a give-away for any other person, but this _was_ Jehan after all: a wrongly buttoned white shirt with embroidered green and pink flowers half hidden by a thick purple cardigan with leather elbow patches adorned his top half, the bottom lazily covered with red, spotted, fleece pyjama pants. There was no way Courfeyrac would let him out of the house looking like this, but only the two of them were in the flat, so no-one else would see.

"I know you do," the brunette mumbled, pressing a kiss to the already reddening neck in front of him, nestling up behind the ear. "What class did you play?"

"U-Urm," Jehan stammered, the cogs in his brain spinning around but not seeming to be connected to create a functioning sentence. The combination of the romantic touches with the continuation of the casual conversation had thrown him off guard, but it was something he was starting to get used to with the lover of his. "I was usually a mage or a cleric, depending on the game. Usually associated with being wise and quietly powerful."

"Sums you up quite well," Courfeyrac purred, a finger poking into a hole where two buttons had tried to be pushed through one hole but one had instead broken. "But I wouldn't bet so much on the quiet part at times."

"C-Couf-" Jehan started, sitting up and turning to fully face the smirking man behind him, but was interrupted by a silencing kiss.

The kiss went on for a little longer than either one had anticipated, with Jehan wriggling around in the tightening embrace to be able to comfortably continue and Courfeyrac's fingers getting caught in the shirt he had tried to penetrate being the reason they stopped. Breathy, warm giggles glossed over each others slightly moist lips; their eyes half lidded but full of passion as they gazed at each other. There were a few more kisses, more brief than the last, before Jehan pulled away with a question.

"Did you just come in here to get me away from my poetry?"

"It took me so long to find a test that I could ask you about."

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat blamed on wakeupsoon again, but also a little bit of Hugo, because whilst she was reading out Courfeyrac's introduction from the brick to me, the describing term 'paladin' came up, and all I could think of was 'Jehan would totally be a cleric', and this happened.
> 
> The fluff was completely unintentional, but I blame Courf for that.


End file.
